The Line Between Friendship and Desire
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Orihime becomes more and more convinced that her best friend, Tatsuki, may want more than just friendship out of their relationship. Maybe in the end she's just beginning to see how much Tatsuki means to her. Orihime X Tatsuki Yuri. Complete.
1. Chizuru: The Seed of Doubt

A/N: If you're one of my usual readers, no, this is not the second chapter of my eleventh Naruto fic I just started, but don't worry I have not abandoned that project. For the summer I have decided to try writing two fanfics simultaneously for the first time in hopes that this will allow me to not get ahead of myself with my updating. For this fic I wanted to try something different, so decided on writing a fic based on Bleach. Actually it'd probably be best if I gave a special thanks to Kyouger for pushing me to actually undertake this project which I had considered for some time. Now if you're new to my writings (which I assume a lot of you are, since Naruto and Bleach don't share exactly the same fan base), know that I am a dedicated writer of yuri (girl/girl pairings) as such this fic is Orihime X Tatsuki and will feature sexual activity between them in later chapters (note the M rating). Anyways thanks, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Librarians are hiding something... (and I do not own Tite Kubo's Bleach).

It was an average peaceful day in Karakura Town; the kind of day where the spirits were at rest, where even the ones imbued with the gifts to fight hollows and guide wayward souls could simply enjoy time with friends.

Orihime Inoue was one such individual. She was someone with abilities far beyond what was capable of your normal human, she had seen places most humans would ever lay eyes on (at least not until they were dead), but she enjoyed the peaceful days like this the most.

She was waiting. Karakura High School had released it's students only moments ago, and the busy grounds still teamed with the passing masses. It was typical on normal, average days like this, when neither of them had much to do after class, that Orihime and her best friend Tatsuki would walk the path home together. Time had passed since classes were released, and Orihime was now left in a daze wondering where her friend might be. She could only wonder, but she would still wait. That was until the serenity of her wait was shattered.

"Hime!" came an approaching shout. Soon the red-haired bespectacled Chizuru, a female classmate of Orihime was atop her pinning her to a nearby tree, rubbing and cuddling at Orihime's frame in awkward intervals. Chizuru was smiling as she began to say in a sugar-coated voice, "My dear Hime, whatcha doing all in the open like that? Were you looking for me?"

Orihime who had always been slightly baffled by Chizuru's physicality, but had never been one to deny her friends what they wanted did little to remove the other girl from her advances. In a soft tone she simply replied while smiling, " I'm just waiting for Tatsuki."

Chizuru who had readily buried herself in Orihime's bust looked up at the sound of Tatsuki's name, realizing that if the proceeding scene was to be witnessed by the fierce tomboy, she would be in store for some serious pain. As she removed herself from the other girl she said in the most seductive voice she could muster, "Hmm, why don't you forget about her?" She continued, laying it on even thicker. "We could walk home together instead. I'll even show you my bedroom."

"Sounds fun Chizuru, but Tatsuki's expecting me to wait for her." Orihime sighed, making it unclear if she honestly understood Chizuru's intentions. She then added in a distant tone, "I'm sure she'll be here any minute."

"Alright." Chizuru gave her own sigh, accompanying it with a look of defeat. She then proceeded to suggest hopefully, "How about you and me talk for a bit until she shows up?"

Orihime nodded excitedly saying, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Chizuru gave a thoughtful expression as she said quietly, "Let's see..." After a moment more of deep thought and several lustful stares at Orihime, Chizuru started in an excited tone, "Let's talk about how amazingly beautiful you are!"

Orihime looked at her with a sideways glance. She liked receiving compliments. She responded in a carefree tone, "Okay!"

Chizuru was surprised that she was not being shut down today. Even if it was only because Tatsuki was running late, actually being able to spend time basking in the radiant beauty of a goddess like Orihime was too much for her. She smiled as she let a hand travel through Orihime hair, "Why is your hair so long and beautiful?"

"Oh, because of Tatsuki." Orihime answered, unaware that the obsessive lesbian had not really been interested in a rational answer.

Chizuru drew away again, Tatsuki's name being one she associated with pain. She gave a baffled look as she further questioned, "So you wear you hear like this because Tatsuki likes it this way?"

"Yup! It was only because Tatsuki was there to protect me when people would tease me about my long hair that I was able to grow it in the first place." Orihime explained with a beaming smile and some dramatic movements as she in her mind envisioned Tatsuki beating up the ones who bullied her again.

"Hmm, so is Tatsuki also the reason your breasts are so big and soft as well?"Chizuru said in a particularity distracted, but also now curious way through more intense stares.

"I don't think so. That probably has more to do with my diet. But maybe..." Orihime was lost in some abstract thought as she tried to form some sort of link.

"In that case I'm just glad your able to eat what you eat." Chizuru said dropping what lack in confidence she had amounted as she proceeded to hug the other girl tightly once more.

"Well Tatsuki says that I eat things that no human being should. And that one of these days I'm going to try a combination that's just going to make me sick and that I should try to eat more normally..." Orihime decided to continue the conversation, mimicking a stern tone taken by Tatsuki as she did so.

"Gee, so Tatsuki really does go so far to protect you?" Chizuru pulled herself away from Orihime's frame as she spoke in a lower voice.

"Yep! After brother died, Tatsuki's been the one I've been able to count on the most. She's always there to help me. That's why she's my best friend in the world." Orihime was nodding enthusiastically as she said her words.

Chizuru gave a somber expression before saying in a seemingly matching tone, "Always protecting you, walking you home, this preoccupation with your hair, always trying to make sure you're healthy..." She pause as she mulled over her thoughts. She then added hoping she was mistaken, "I wouldn't be surprised if I'm not the only lesbian in our class."

Orihime gave a hard gasp at this declaration. She then said, in cluelessness suitable of Orihime, "So who do you think this other one is?" Orihime had an inquisitive excitement in her smile as she continued, "Ryo, Michiru, Mahana, or wait..." Orihime spent a few seconds lost in her typical bizarre thought patterns before adding with an even heavier gasp, "maybe it's me...:"

Chizuru could only shake her head and laugh at how much of an airhead the one she loved could be. She responded with a intense smirk as she said, "As much as the prospect of you actually being interested in women excites me, that whole conversation we were talking about Tatsuki, so she's the one I was referring to."

Orihime didn't spend as much time on this one, saying near at once., "No. Tatsuki likes guys."

Chizuru wasn't so convinced. Now a little concerned, she searched for answers from the other girl, "You sure? Have you ever seen her with a guy?"

Orihime once again responded without a second thought, "Oh yes! All the time. She spends a lot of her time with the guys actually." She broke for a moment before listing her thoughts, "She plays sports with them all the time, and she practices her martial arts with them, and, and, well she's been friends with Ichigo since before I even knew him."

Chizuru shook her head again. Even if Orihime's airy nature was quite cute, it was a little much at times. Chizuru clarified, "No. that's not what I meant, Hime. Her being such a tomboy doesn't mean she's not gay. In fact a lot of the time stuff like that would just confirm it." She paused before continuing to explain, "What I meant was whether she has ever been on a romantic date with a guy or ever expressed a pysical interest in one."

Orihime thought at this awhile before saying with a lack of certainty, "I don't think she has before." Seconds later she added, with a more certain voice, "But I've never been on a real date before either, and I'm not a lesbian. Or at least I don't think I am..." 

Chizuru could now see that the pieces of the puzzle were fitting together perfectly. She just needed conformation of the saddening truth. In a low tone she now asked, "And why is it that a beautiful girl like you has never been on a date before?"

Orihime paused to remember why then proceeded to once more mimic Tatsuki's tone as she said, "Tatsuki says that all men want is to take advantage of me. And if I went out with them I would be in danger."

Chizuru now had a melancholy expression about as the truth to her now seemed undeniable. Still unsure Chizuru gave a further question, "So instead of going out with the guys, Tatsuki has you go spend time with her instead, right?"

"Yep! Me and Tatsuki are always hanging out together and doing stuff." Orihime replied remaining oblivious to the lack of energy in the usually overbearing Chizuru's mood.

Chizuru was certain in her assessment now. It was saddening to think that Orihime might already be out of her reach, taken by another girl, but Chizuru couldn't deny that that was what everything led up to. Sighing, she concluded, "I suppose the only reason she beats me up like that all the time is because she's jealous of my ability to be open with you either that or it makes her angry to think about a girl other than her being with you."

Orihime had remained hopelessly lost throughout this conversation. This statement seemed to jar something in her and for once she seemed to be on the same page as the other. Now frantically she spoke, "Wait! So you think, that she, that Tatsuki likes me...:"

Chizuru's face sunk further at hearing the notion come off of Orihime's lips. She nodded, and said in a down tone, "Yeah. That's what it looks like to me."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a flash of motion. Chizuru was on the ground, suffering the receiving end of a dropkick from the very girl who had been the other two's primary topic of conversation. Tatsuki Arisawa was standing proudly with a cool, confident smile as she appeared on the scene.

Tatsuki proceeded to use the red haired girl as a punching bag, all the while yelling, "You get away from Orihime, you sick creep. You should know better than to even look at Orihime with that twisted, perverted mind of yours."

Orihime was opposed to the display of brutality before her today. The suggestion Chizuru had made before was unsettling to say the least and she desperately wanted time to sort this out. Shouting to where Tatsuki could hear, she said, "We were only talking, Tatsuki, you don't have to go so far."

Tatsuki stopped at once, getting to her feet and regaining her composure, before attempting to clarify in a voice of clear disbelief, "Seriously? Chizuru really didn't grab you or jump on you or do any of that weird stuff she usually does? The two of you just talked?"

Orihime, remembering how the conversation began, proceeded to correct herself, "No, she did that stuff too I guess..."

Tatsuki turned her attention back to the bruised girl still lying helplessly on the floor. She clenched her fists in the air and delivered a frightening glare in Chizuru's direction. The redhead gave a slight scream as she stumbled to her feet and proceeded to run for her life, now fully aware that her pursuance of Orihime might be something hopeless.

Tatsuki turned back to her best friend as she let herself cool down. As the two of them began walking off of the now, nearly empty school grounds, Tatsuki gave a concerned look in Orihime's direction as she started, "Seriously though, Orihime, even if you're waiting for me, if that freak Chizuru tries pulling stuff like that you should just run the other way."

Orihime looked up from the pounding thoughts inside her head before defending her actions, "Chizuru's my friend. We were just talking while I waited for you."

Tatsuki was surprised that Orihime seemed to be sharper today than usual. She began to wonder what sort of traumatizing things had happened between Chizuru and her friend. Noticing Orihime likely deserved an explanation for her tardiness she said, "Sorry, I forgot, I had to deliver some papers to the office concerning my participation in that upcoming tournament."

Orihime gave a slight smile as she said, "I figured it was something like that."

Tatsuki couldn't shake the thoughts of her friends encounter with Chizuru from her head, and soon she was asking, "So what did you and Chizuru talk about while you were waiting then?"

Orihime at once realized she could not tell Tatsuki of the conjecture they had arrived at. Quickly she gave an intelligent excuse, "We were just talking about the homework for tonight."

Tatsuki gave this some thought, realizing something didn't add up here. She questioned her friend once more, "The homework from today didn't seem all that difficult to me. It's surprising that someone as smart as you would need help with it Orihime."

Orihime sighed at Tatsuki's persistence. She defended her excuse, "No, Chizuru was the one who needed help, she said that she had gotten distracted during class."

This seemed at once plausible to Tatsuki, as Chizuru's attention span was noticeably slim when Orihime was in the same room as her. Still it seemed a little odd that Chizuru would seek out help from the very source of her distraction. Orihime wasn't typically one to lie to her unless it was something really big that she simply could not tell, like she figured the true nature of that mysterious vacation Orihime had taken over the previous summer was. It was best if she didn't push it; If it was something real important she would learn of it eventually.

After several minutes Tatsuki's thoughts were once more disrupted by the voice of her dear friend. Orihime asked her in a noticeably downed voice, "Tatsuki, why did we become friends?"

Questions like this weren't the kind that typically escaped the usually energetic and bubbly girl's lips. Tatsuki was at once taken aback and honestly didn't know what to say. After several moments of thought she decided on an answer, "You needed someone to be there for you and I made the decision I would make that be me."

This answer did little to settle the now swirling doubts in Orihime's mind. Could Chizuru be right, could Tatsuki honestly have become her friend because she was in love with her. As she took in Tatsuki's statement she couldn't fail to pick up on the subtle romanticism about it. Orihime knew she wasn't the best at picking up on things, but could Tatsuki have always wanted to be more than just her friend and had she just never noticed.

After due thought, Orihime proceeded to search for more answers. She said in a still somber manner, "Tatsuki, why is it you treat Chizuru like you do?"

"Oh, I see. You've always not been one for violence. You think I go too far with her don't you?" Tatsuki smiled, as she believed she had unearthed what was troubling her friend. She continued, explaining herself, "What she does to you is unnatural. It's not normal for girls to do stuff like that to each other. I mean doesn't it bother you, being touched by another girl like that."

Orihime responded at once doing the best to hide her words intentions, "No. It's fine. Chizuru's a little forceful, but it doesn't bother me having another girl touch me and say stuff like that to me. Especially when it's someone I care about." She punctuated this with a hopeful but unsteady laugh as she added, "I like girls."

Tatsuki was less than surprised at this declaration as she realized Orihime largely was clueless when it came to such things. She gritted her teeth as she said with latent anger, "Did Chizuru help you figure that one out?"

"Oh no, I came to that conclusion on my own." Orihime said finally cracking her usual smile, she then began to nod happily as she added, "I mean it only makes sense that I like girls since I am one and I like myself."

Tatsuki gave a short laugh and smiled at Orihime's return to her usual self, and her usual circular logic. Tatsuki forced out a sigh, "Orihime, I'm not sure it works like that..."

Orihime remained baffled. She had confronted Tatsuki about their friendship, shown Tatsuki her feelings would be accepted, and even allowed her smile to resurface yet Tatsuki seemed unfazed. Did she really desire at this moment for her best friend to confess feelings of love to her? It was odd, and even though Orihime would do anything in her power to ensure Tatsuki's happiness, she still was unsure what she wanted from all this. If Tatsuki did love her, she had kept those feeling inside for may years now. As such these surmised feelings would be so bottled up, that any sort of confession might never come. Tatsuki had likely many times given up hope of becoming any more than Orihime's best friend. Wasn't that enough? It always had been. Yes, even if what she thought now was the truth, Orihime would have to just let it stay at that. She would just have to not become preoccupied with these thoughts any longer. Then things could just go back to how they always were.

When Orihime next looked up they were in front of her apartment. Taking notice Orihime gave a wave as she split herself from her friend and ran toward the building, calling out, "Bye, see you tomorrow Tatsuki."

Tatsuki responded with a similar wave as she continued in the direction of her house, shouting behind her, "See ya, Orihime."

Tatsuki wasn't gone a minute before Orihime began to think of her again.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first ever Bleach fanfic. This is so different from anything else I've done and not just because it's a different anime. With this pairing there actually is something there to start with. As such I really don't have to do anything entirely fancy with the story to get the two together. It ends up mostly just a trip into Orihime's thoughts as she sorts out her feelings. I'm hoping I can stretch the usual five chapters out of this pairing but I don't want to get repetitive. It is also a struggle to work with characters from a series I have less invested in, that I'm less of an expert on. If I didn't really, really love Orihime, and really, really love this pairing I never would have thought of doing this. I'm a little unsure how it turned out. If you can tell me what you thought of chapter one.


	2. Ichigo: Struggling Against Oneself

A/N: Alright, here it is, chapter 2 of my first ever Bleach fic. Glad to see this fic doing well so far, I hope everyone enjoys. Here we go.

Disclaimer: I own several bottles of bleach, but I do not own the rights to the Anime/Manga Bleach by Tite Kubo.

Orihime felt her eyes gaze around the expansive hall, taking in the fine decor of the shimmering ballroom and the infinite sea of figures coupled in dance to the soothing melody echoing off the walls. Adorning her frame was the finest pink gown, delicately trimmed in a manner that made her look just like a princess.

She looked up, there standing in the radiant light perpetuated by the illuminate candle lamps hanging high above the hall was Tatsuki. Oddly enough she was wearing the same pink dress as Orihime, yet she virtually glowed in that shimmering light; the subtleties of her beautiful features highlighted by the radiance of the love in Orihime's eyes.

Slowly Orihime approached, offering her hand. Tatsuki motioned forth, accepting the gesture at once. The two girls closed the distance between their bodies and began to dance, gliding effortlessly on the slow, romantic waves of sound, just as did the surrounding couples.

The music momentarily stopped, Tatsuki drew the other in closer, to where Orihime could see her reflection in the depth of Tatsuki's deep brown eyes. In a romantic whisper, Tatsuki spoke, "My dear Orihime, you are more beautiful than the stars in the sky."

Orihime gave a sigh, "Oh, Tatsuki..."

Tatsuki brought her left hand to Orihime's back and let her right through the girl's hair as she said in a low dreamy tone, "Orihime..."

Orihime sunk into her partner's embrace; lovingly she cooed, "Tatsuki..."

"Orihime..." Tatsuki repeated, allowing her gaze to travel even deeper into Orihime's soul.

"I love you..." Orihime said in a cinematic tone.

"And I love you as well, Orihime." Tatsuki replied passionately as she eased the girl the rest of the way into her arms, touching her lips to Orihime's as they embraced.

The room spinned around them as they kissed passionately; the tender love they felt for one another emanating forth, sparkling and glowing in the serene light.

But then, as they broke their kiss, the zombies began to attack. They were surrounded, facing inescapable peril. Swiftly Orihime and Tatsuki grabbed the two nearby, full-powered cordless chainsaws as they struggled to defend themselves.

Orihime swung and swung at the approaching horde, allowing the blood and the dismembered pieces of flesh to fly in all directions as the rotating metal blade cut through the army of rotting undead corpses.

But there were too many zombies. Orihime could only watch as she saw Tatsuki sink into the vicious mass, her lovely pink dress now splattered red with copious amounts of zombie blood.

Then it hit her, a zombie manged to avoid the chainsaw's swipe and landed a fierce blow to her side, sending her hurt and flying to the ground with a thud.

It was then, once she had hit the floor, that Orihime realized that the warm, damp breath of the zombie was actually that of a large, terrifying hollow.

She had been daydreaming, there was no ballroom or pink dress, or any zombies for that matter. She was in the middle of the local park, wearing normal clothing, and facing down a rather large intimidating hollow, that had likely been attracted to her location by her spiritual energy.

As she returned to her feet, she asked herself if she had really been so distracted and lost to her thought that she had not noticed this hollow's approach.

This was a frightening thought, but it didn't change the fact that now she had to fight. Readily she pulled the hairpin from her hair allowing it to transform into the Shun Shun Rikka, the six fairy like creatures that were the manifestation of her power.

"Ha, isn't that an ugly one! Just say the word and I'll handle it." Tsubaki, Orihime's offense said in a cocky tone.

"Right!" Orihime nodded. Then forcefully she shouted the incantation for her attack, "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I Reject!"

In seconds Tsubaki was swiftly racing toward the hollow, the cutting shield glowing around him. Th hollow growled hideously as it swept it's large claw in Tsubaki's direction, dishelving the attack and sending the small fairy flying several yards.

"Grr! What's wrong with you girl! Are you so distracted today you can't even fight a damn hollow right..." The injured Tsubaki shouted angrily as he returned himself to his place as a piece of Orihime's hairpin.

Orihime looked around fearfully. She wasn't in the right mindset to fight. She knew this. The hollow didn't though, it only knew it wanted to feast on her spiritual energy.

Suddenly the hollow made its move, swiftly launching it's oversized spiked tail in Orihime's direction. She had lost her offense but, she could still at least defend herself. She now shouted, "Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon! Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

A shield formed in a triangle between the three designated fairies, stopping the motion of the creatures strike. Even this seemed fated to go wrong as one of the three, Baigon, noted in a troubled voice, "There something wrong.. The barrier won't hold up that long at this rate."

"You need to get rid of distractions if you want our powers to be at our best." Hinagiku reinforced in his loud manner.

"Yeah, please snap out of it Orihime!" Lily called in a cheer. She continued by adding, "You can't let this guy beat you."

Orihime wanted to believe her, but she was struggling with herself at the moment. Even though she kept telling herself to fight and be strong, she couldn't help but notice her mind still wandering, still recalling that dream. Vivid thoughts of it still traveled through her mind, not so much of the zombies but of the proceeding kiss. Did she actually want to kiss Tatsuki like that?

It was all to confusing, but this certainly wasn't the best place for these thoughts. The hollow was hitting the shield with all it was worth, and inevitably Orihime's defenses were shattered as the three Shun Shun Rikka members were sent flying in different directions.

Orihime braced herself, the hollow was too close to her now, she couldn't escape. She was going to die here today. Was this distraction all because of the possibility that Tatsuki might love her? It was kinda ironic actually, to think she'd die on these thoughts and never actually be able to confirm them.

Then there was a flash. Seconds later a rush of blood spouted from the hollow's white mask as it was cleaved completely in half. Orihime looked around and at once caught sight of Ichigo Kurosaki, a shinigami, Orihime's classmate, and her crush for years now.

"Hey Orihime. That one too much for ya?" Ichigo called out coolly as he caught sight of the girl.

"Yeah, I got distracted. I'm sorry." Orihime said with a relieved giggle as she skipped toward the boy, undermining the level of danger she had just endured.

"No problem" Ichigo nodded. Flicking the blood off of his large blade, Zangetsu, as he brought it to rest at his back. He gave a smirk as he said warmly, "That's why I'm here to take care of things like that."

Orihime smiled radiantly before allowing herself to return to thought. She liked Ichigo. She had always told herself that. But Tatsuki liked her and she knew Tatsuki before she knew Ichigo. It was complicated, but the more Orihime thought on the matter the worse she felt. Ichigo was great, but Tatsuki was important to her, and if Tatsuki liked her then that would mean that all this time she would have been betraying Tatsuki's love by having these other feelings for Ichigo.

But did that mean that she should just give up on Ichigo? Did she really want to be with Tatsuki? So much was uncertain to her at that moment, but after the pathetic display she had just put on moments ago she knew this needed to be resolved and resolved quickly else she be put in serious danger.

"Say, Ichigo. Can I ask you some things?" Orihime asked forcing a wide smile.

"Uh, sure I guess. I don't sense any other hollows around today." Ichigo responded, a bit taken aback by Orihime's request.

"It's about Tatsuki..." Orihime clarified.

Ichigo gave a perplexed nod before saying, "She's your best friend, I doubt there's much I know about her you don't."

"But you've known her longer than I have." Orihime reminded him.

"I guess so" Ichigo acquiesced reluctantly. He gave a shrug as he then asked, "What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if she has ever said anything to you about me." Orihime said in a low tone.

"Well now a days when she sees me, she usually asks the same questions about us, about the things we can't tell her." Ichigo remarked with slight but noticeable guilt in his voice.

Orihime nodded before delving further in her pursuit of answers, asking, "Yes, but was there anything before that?"

"She really cares about you and wants to look out for you. Tatsuki's tough, but she really cares about people." He broke off a moment, adjusting his expression into a comforting smile, "She's a good friend."

Orihime knew this much. She likely wasn't going to get much out of Ichigo like this. She turned to a new method, giving a new question, "Chad's your best friend, right, Ichigo?"

"Hmm, I guess you could say that..." Ichigo answered.

"So, why'd the two of you become friends?" Orihime asked cheerfully.

"We had a lot in common." Ichigo asserted taking a reflective stance. He said in a thoughtful tone, "We both were people who always stood out and always ended up in fights."

"Me and Tatsuki don't have much in common." Orihime sighed.

"It doesn't always need to work like that." Ichigo assured. "You can be good friends with somebody even if you don't have much in common at all." He now seemed to have a bit in worry in his voice as conversations with Orihime were usually a little more lax.

"I know." Orihime nodded. She let her voice take a down note as she added, "But it makes me wonder why we became friends in the first place."

"Tatsuki's a good friend, Orihime." Ichigo assessed in a certain tone as he urned to face the opposite direction. He offered his final advice, saying in particularly cool manner, "Even if your power, this soul society thing, and everything else is making you feel distanced from her, it's not worth it, don't abandon her." With that he flew off, leaving Orihime once more to her self.

Ichigo was wrong in his reasoning, but Orihime couldn't help but wonder if there was any sound to his final words. Now that she knew, if Orihime continued to ignore Tatsuki's feelings wouldn't that be the same as abandoning her? Ichigo was right, Tatsuki was a good friend, a better friend than Orihime could have ever asked for. Why then was she so hesitant to give in to these feelings?

She noticed she hadn't even thanked Ichigo for saving her life. Only a day ago she would have been all over Ichigo with words of gratitude and admiration for something of this accord. Yet at this moment she lived only to solve this new mystery, who's seed had been implanted by Chizuru the previous day. Did Tatsuki love her? And if she did should she accept and return that love?

She was beyond ignoring these questions now. She had almost died only moments ago; she knew she would continue to think about Tatsuki and would not be able to have peace of mind until the doubts in her mind were settled once and for all.

Orihime remembered that dream. She was a chronic daydreamer, drifting off into such fantasies all too frequently. She typically didn't dream about scary stuff like zombies. Usually when her dreams were disheveled by some random detour it was something more fun. When she returned to that dream she knew she would now face an option: massacre the ensuing zombie army with her chainsaw, thus restoring serenity to her and Tatsuki's blissful dance, or let herself be eaten up.

A/N: Wow, this is certainly turning out... interesting. It could have been better. It was short and I wasn't too satisfied with the battle scene or really with the dialog for that matter. I like Ichigo's character, but you can only cover so much in having him interact with Orihime, you can only see the cool, confident nice guy Ichigo and not one of his more interesting sides. The high point of this chapter for me was definitely the opening. I know some of you probably thought that was a little crazy, but I thought it was fitting for Orihime. It also provided a nice heavy metaphor for the story which hopefully you all picked up on (I doubt it since you were probably like, wtf?! Why are there zombies?). Zombies were supposed to be a creation of Orihime's mind, her doubts; the ball, her moment with Tatsuki that's all supposed to represent the happiness she has to fight for or something like that. I don't know maybe I shouldn't stay up so late to write this stuff. Either way, Tatsuki will actually physically be in the next chapter, and it will also hopefully be a tad longer. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


	3. Uryu: The Beginnings of One's New End

A/N: Glad to see this fic is doing so well. This sets the fears I had about trying a new anime to rest. Anyways hope you all continue to enjoy.

Disclaimer: Reading this may cause the zombies from the last chapter to appear in your own dreams, but then again it probably won't (and I of course do not own Bleach).

Orihime Inoue was thinking. In fact as of late thinking is something she had been doing a lot of. For Orihime it was unusual to spend so much time on thought and even more so when all those thoughts converged on the same subject, yet that was exactly how things had turned out.

It had started two days before when Chizuru had implanted in her head the idea that her best friend Tatsuki may in fact wish to love her as more than a friend. The following day after coming face to face with certain death and then face to face with her usual crush, Ichigo, Orihime became determined to sort things out.

That was exactly what she was trying to accomplish. Since that day when Tatsuki had walked her home, Orihime had been careful to keep her distance from her dear friend. In fact, as class had just ended for that day, Orihime had effectively evaded Tatsuki nearly entirely for two days of school now, seeing her only when necessary in class.

As it was, this day being a meeting of the handicrafts club, she had a real excuse to not join Tatsuki for the walk home. She could just sit here, the misshapen project she had only just started being neglected, and just think.

Tatsuki was a girl. This was one of the key thoughts that had continued to cross her mind the last couple days. It would be a lie to say Orihime had the most typical of thought patterns, but even she knew it was not something normal for two girls to love each other in a romantic way. That didn't necessarily mean it was wrong though; Chizuru, despite being quite proud of her love for her same sex, was a fairly level, good friend in Orihime's eyes. If Tatsuki loved her, if she returned that love, they wouldn't be bad people either, she was certain.

Right now though, she didn't even know if she was attracted to Tatsuki or if that even mattered. She had always been fond of Ichigo but part of her now wondered if she ever really found him to be physically attractive. Thinking in such terms did not come naturally to her, what she found attractive in people was their personality, how great a person they were. Tatsuki had always been the most wonderful friend to her, shouldn't she then be the most attractive one to her as well?

If she was actually willing to go forward with these feelings, how could she do it? Could she really just go up to Tatsuki and ask her if she loved her? What if Tatsuki said no? What if all this thought was simply based on a false conclusion? What if all Tatsuki ever was was a friend? What if Tatsuki was hurt by her asking? There were so many questions the girl now had. She couldn't help but feel she'd go mad if somehow they didn't all get answered soon.

"Orihime?" A nearby voice called her out of her perpetuating thoughts. Orihime looked up to see the face of Uryu Ishida, a classmate of hers. Uryu asked while staring down a the unrecognizable handicraft project on her desk, "Is everything alright Orihime? You seem unfocused."

"No I'm fine!" Orihime forced her usual cheery demeanor. She punctuated it with the excuse, "I was just daydreaming."

It wasn't unusual for Orihime to be daydreaming, Uryu knew this. But the dazed but serious, concentrating look that had graced Orihime's face as he had watched seemed a far cry from the expressions usually accompanying her over-imaginative dreams. It wasn't too typical for someone like Uryu Ishida to delve into one of his classmate's personal troubles but after perilously trekking through the dangers of the Soul Society with this same girl he felt he could at least offer his help.

"Are you sure?" The young Quincy questioned causing Orihime's smile to fall.

Uryu was a friend just like Chizuru and Ichigo. Maybe she could use him to help her sort this stuff out just like she had done the other two. She sighed as she said, "You're right, I can't seem to stay focused on anything lately."

Ishida sat down at the desk next to her before coolly saying, "So do you know why?"

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking..." Orihime answered unsatisfactorily.

Uryu rolled his eyes slightly, wondering why he had decided to try and help, he said somewhat impatiently, "That would explain not being able to focus, but Orihime what have you been thinking about?"

"Uh well, let's see..." Orihime replied in haste. She thought a few minutes about how to phrase her predicament. Finally she asked in a energetic way, "Have you ever been convinced that one of your friends might be in love with you but you're not sure and you're not sure if you're ready to move to the next level but you don't want to disappoint them but at the same time you don't know how to approach them about it since they might not love you in the first place but you can't just forget about it because not knowing will lead to you being eaten alive by a ravaging horde of evil zombies?"

"No I can't say I have." Ishida said with signs of definite bewilderment. After a moment he assessed in a broken tone, 'That seems like a pretty specialized situation actually."

"Well it's kinda like that for me right now." Orihime said while nodding fiercely.

"Is that so?" Uryu said coolly as he pushed his glasses up his face with his finger. He gave a slight smirk before saying in a determined tone, "In that case, lead me to this zombie army and I will aid you in destroying them!"

Orihime laughed before saying in light manner, "The zombies aren't real. They're in my brain."

Ishida gave a reflective pose before saying in a pondering tone, "That is unusual. Zombies usually eat brains, not possess them."

Orihime gave another laugh but this time sighed as she said, "The zombies don't matter, it's the other stuff I keep thinking about."

"Oh well, I'm really not any good with romantic advise..." Uryu started, giving a cool pose as he did. He soon added in a thought out way, "But I would say that the best thing to do would be to confront them on it."

"Really?" Orihime didn't look convinced. She asked, "But what if I was wrong and doing so would hurt them?"

"I doubt that's the case, Orihime." Ishida said in a certain tone. He continued his advise, "If we're talking about someone who is really your good friend then the suggestion that they would love you shouldn't hurt them."

Orihime smiled at this. Even if Tatsuki didn't love her romantically, it was quite clear that she did care a great deal for her. Wouldn't it be safe to say then that, even if she was wrong, Tatsuki wouldn't be upset with her asking. She said gratefully, "Yeah! Thanks, that really helps a lot."

Uryu gave a slight look of accomplishment before adding more suggestions, "What's important though, is how you feel toward this person. Even if you are certain they love you, you won't be happy unless you've come to terms with your own feelings on the matter. Once you do that, you have control of how it turns out instead of your friend"

Orihime gave several quick nods. Yes, before she confronted Tatsuki she needed to be ready to love Tatsuki herself. She needed to be able to commit herself to being with Tatsuki. Then it would be easy.

"Wow Uryu! Thanks a lot!" Orihime shot a beaming smile at the young man. She then said respectfully, "You sure know a lot about this stuff."

Uryu shook his head as he argued, "No, I really don't."

"But your advise really helped me. I think I can do this now." Orihime said joyfully.

"It wasn't anything though. It was all just hypothetical." Uryu said in a calculated voice that seemed to be hiding marked embarrassment.

Orihime ignored this comment to simply offer her conclusion, "I think now I might actually be ready to ask."

Uryu gave a proud look at the girl as he spoke, "That's good. I seriously doubt he'll reject you. It isn't like him."

Orihime looked baffled at this. They were talking about Tatsuki, weren't they? And Tatsuki was a girl, wasn't she? She sighed, Uryu didn't know this was about Tatsuki. Now she was curious though as she asked, "Who do you think I'm talking about?"

Uryu gave a look of concern as he said, "What do you mean? This is about Ichigo, isn't it?"

"What?! No. What gives you that idea?" Orihime's voice seemed shocked at the notion.

"He's Ichigo." Uryu asserted as if it was enough. He gave a pause before asking in a cool manner that almost sounded as if he wasn't now hopelessly prying, "So tell me who it is then."

Orihime opened her mouth but decided it probably wasn't best to blurt out Tatsuki's name. If would sound strange and it would be unnecessary if things went poorly. She merely sighed again as she said in a wispy tone, "I'm sorry, but I probably shouldn't tell you till the right time."

"Orihime! Then...!" Uryu gave a flustered look of shock as he now stared intently at he girl. He took a moment to collect himself before saying dramatically, "I had thought I had kept my feelings concealed, but you are perceptive, Orihime. You are quite special to me and if it what you so desire then I would gladly-"

"No, it's not you either." Orihime cut him off in a carefree way.

"Oh. Uh, really?" Uryu put his face in his hand to hide the blush that had formed there.

"Yeah, sorry." Orihime said sweetly, noticing the down look on Ishida's face.

"In that case we can just leave it at that..." Uryu said returning to his usual tone.

"Alright!" Orihime agreed fully. She got to her feet, stuffing her barely started sewing project into her bag and began the trek out of the classroom. She turned to finally say, "Thanks for helping me."

Ishida accepted the offer of thanks and returned it with a nod as Orihime proceeded into the now sparsely populated school halls.

She had only taken a few steps before she was greeted by a familiar voice. A voice that now sounded more lovely and sweet than about anything. She turned at once to find herself facing the very object of her current obsession, Tatsuki Arisawa.

Upon seeing the other girl, at once Orihime formulated the plan she would use. She'd ask Tatsuki to go out with her tomorrow, she'd make it go just like a romantic date. She would be certain to give it the right atmosphere and see how Tatsuki responded. At her best luck, Tatsuki would be confessing to her at the end of the night, at her worst luck she'd just end up really really embarrassed for a couple days.

"Orihime, there you are." Tatsuki said in a tone that seemed slightly concerned and slightly irritated.

"Tatsuki..." Orihime said in a dreamy romantic tone that thankfully was low enough that Tatsuki at once did not pick up on it's intentions.

"Orihime, have you been avoiding me the last couple days for some reason?" Tatsuki asked pointedly.

"No of course not. Why would I ever avoid you, Tatsuki?" Orihime said in a quite awkward tone that confused the other to a degree.

"Uh, okay, but Orihime you didn't talk to me at all yesterday and then today as well. I stayed here late today just so I could ask you about it." Orihime could really sense the depth of the concern in Tatsuki's words.

"So you were worried and you missed talking to me then?" Orihime giggled as she said in a somewhat teasing way.

"Orihime are you alright?" Tatsuki was now looking at Orihime in a very bewildered way. She came to the assessment, "You're acting even stranger than usual today."

"Oh it's nothing." Orihime said in a carefree manner. She then made her request, "Since you missed me the last couple days, how about we go out and have some fun together tomorrow night?"

Tatsuki still seemed a little concerned about Orihime's mental state as she reluctantly said with a faint smile, "Uh, sure, I guess. Sounds nice."

"Yeah. I can't wait." Orihime cheered.

"Me too." Tatsuki said smiling at her best friend's energy. She added, "Now why don't we get home?"

"Sure." Orihime agreed as she skipped to Tatsuki's side, joining her once more on the walk home.

As they walked Orihime found her eyes most often focused on Tatsuki, who at that moment looked very beautiful to her.

There were still many questions in Orihime's mind even though the doubts were beginning to vanish. She still didn't know how she really felt toward Tatsuki; it was a hard thing to put into words, but at the very least she knew now that this love was something she wanted desperately to feel. The next day, she hoped, she would get that chance.

A/N; Again I've pretty much failed at making a chapter of substantial length. I have a real feeling the next chapter will be a remedy to that for this fic though. When I was planning this fic I had it set up where Orihime would have a series of talks with some of her friends to come to the inevitable conclusion that her and Tatsuki should really be together. Chizuru was a natural for starting up the discussion of a yuri relationship and Ichigo was an obvious choice since being Orihime's primary love interest makes him already partly involved. For picking a third one of her friends to move things along I had a little more trouble deciding. I initially had Rukia placed to fill the part, but since I had placed this fic post Soul Society I thought it'd be a little tough to work her in. I briefly thought Chad would work since he's one of my favorite Bleach characters but I realized with him, the chapter would end up having no length and Orihime most likely wouldn't be able to get much out of it. Uryu has an established history with Orihime and on top that is one of those fun characters that can seemed real cool even though he's seriously out there. I decided he'd be perfect for this scene, since I can really work off of the eclectic aspects of his character. Anyways in the next chapter, the other characters won't matter, it will just be Orihime and Tatsuki and their little date and of course the sexual situations it may or may not lead to. So I hope you'll still be willing to read further, expect the next chapter soon.


	4. Tatsuki: To Cross Love's Line

A/N: Alright, it's time for the fourth chapter of this fanfic. This chapter may contain content of a a more graphic, sexual nature. If descriptions of lesbian sex between teenage girls do not sit well for you, it would be advised that you skip this chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not the chosen one, nor do I own Bleach.

Orihime Inoue was happy. The night had thus far went well, the night that she hoped would go down as her and Tatsuki's first official date.

Orihime had taken charge of the evening, and in keeping of her traditional image of how dates typically went had taken Tatsuki to a movie, and followed that by taking her out to eat at a nice restaurant. In her mind the air around the table they shared was thick with romantic energy as they sat across from each other, taking their time in enjoying the food they had ordered.

Orihime took to staring at Tatsuki and asked with a romantic sigh, "So are you enjoying tonight, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki looked up from her plate to reply in a cool manner, "I guess so. Even if is is a little strange."

"And what's strange about it?" Orihime challenged the other's statement, sounding a little indignant. In her mind all was going perfect.

"Well for one thing you're not usually so set on picking what we do." Tatsuki explained in neutral somewhat suspicious tone.

"We go to movies and then out to dinner all the time, Tatsuki. I don't see how this is any different than those times." Orihime said flashing a smile.

"Well, your choice of movie was a little odd this time." Tatsuki pointed out.

"What, you didn't like it?" Orihime asked, trying to sound disappointed.

"No, it was good. It was sweet, and the ending was nice even if it was a little sad." Tatsuki said contemplatively. "I just wouldn't have expected you to be interested in something real romantic like that."

"Why would that be?" Orihime asked curiously.

Tatsuki gave a short laugh as she said in a light tone, "Usually with you, Orihime, only the movies with flashy effects and bright colors can keep your attention for two hours." She paused before saying warmly, "But it's okay if your starting to like this kinda stuff too."

Orihime laughed. She said in a carefree voice, "Actually I didn't really like it."

"What?! Really?! But you picked the movie yourself." Tatsuki said looking a little surprised.

Orihime nodded; she said in a bubbly way, "Yeah, there weren't any explosions and it was all pretty boring." She let her tone become a shade more serious as she added, "And I thought it was sad how he went the whole movie to only realize the depth of her feelings when it was too late."

"Yeah, but I guess that's just how men are sometimes." Tatsuki said giving a faint smile at the other.

"I don't think it's just men." Orihime said keeping an even tone. She spoke softly, "I think all of us sometimes fail to notice things that really matter."

"Perhaps your right." Tatsuki said trying not to be taken aback by the now somewhat philosophical Orihime. She said lightly, "Like how you failed to notice this movie wasn't your type of thing."

Orihime sighed, "But I'm glad I saw it anyways."

"But, you do realize we could have seen Night of the Blood-Soaked Zombies 7 instead?" Tatsuki said smiling again.

"Yeah, but I've probably had enough zombies this week as it is." Orihime said with a friendly laugh.

Tatsuki laughed as well, at this statement which to her was completely incomprehensible. She said aside, "I'm sure you have, Orihime..."

A moment passed in silence as they resumed eating. After a while Orihime continued conversation by asking, "So is your food good, Tatsuki?"

"Well, yeah. But that's another thing, Orihime..." Tatsuki started, the hint of suspicion returning to her voice.

"What is?" Orihime asked.

"This place is a little higher in quality to the kinda places we usually go." Tatsuki asserted as she looked around the slightly expensive restaurant Orihime had dragged her to.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for dinner." Orihime said with a energetic laugh.

"I'm not worried about that." Tatsuki explained. She said in a low tone, "It just seems a little unnecessary for just the two of us."

"Really?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah. I'm convinced you could eat anything. And I'm not the type of person who really requires something fancy either." Tatsuki said sounding as if her suspicions were now on even higher alert.

"But I thought you'd like to eat something nice for a change." Orihime defended her choice. She said in a certain tone, "Tonight was all for you. So I could apologize for having ignored you all that time."

"It was only two days Orihime. It's not like you have to go so far..." Tatsuki was clearly a little touched by how much her friend cared about her.

The two finished their meals and soon Orihime had paid the check. She said with a smile, "You ready to go, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki nodded as the two got to their feet and proceeded out the doors.

After taking a few steps outside Tatsuki commented in a soft tone, "It's gotten real dark. It must be late."

"Yeah": Orihime said getting a little nervous now as she pondered where the events soon to follow might take her.

"I guess that's what happens since you were so set on on seeing the late showing of the movie." Tatsuki gave a hard sigh as the two continued to walk.

"It's fine." Orihime replied steadily; she said dreamily, "I like the darkness."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Tatsuki asked in curiosity.

"It makes the walk home more wonderful. We can just stare up at the glow of the moon and take in it's beauty." Orihime said in clearly romanticized words as she stared deep into the sky.

"I guess it is nice, Orihime." Tatsuki said, trying her hardest not again notice how odd her friend was acting.

She began to stare up at the illuminating glow if the nearly full moon in the clear night sky just as Orihime suggested. When she looked back down she was surprised to see Orihime was standing right in front of her, facing her with a look of determination in her face.

"Ori-, Orihime? What are you doing?" Tatsuki asked now clearly nervous.

"There's something I need to know, Tatsuki." Orihime said in a deeply serious way.

"Yeah?" Tatsuki said bracing herself.

"It's hard for me to ask you this..." Orihime said, clearly shaken by the whole matter herself.

"What is it, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked giving a comforting smile despite her nerves.

Orihime took a gulp of air as she let it out. She asked in a heartfelt tone, "You love me, don't you Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki was silent for a few moments. In a low tone she started, "Orihime. That's not how things are supposed to work." Tatsuki seemed somewhat down, though at the same time she still seemed shaky and unsure, she said, "I had a feeling it was something like this."

'Tell me, is it true? Do you love me, Tatsuki?" Orihime was being a little forceful, but it was fairly clear that was merely stemmed form her deep desire for a definite answer.

"It was that Chizuru who put this idea in your head, wasn't it?" Tatsuki said sharply, still sounding a tad melancholy.

"Does it matter?" Orihime said loudly. She seemed slightly frantic now, "If you really love me, does it matter?"

"Orihime." Tatsuki cleared her throat as she spoke. She said in a very broken, depressed voice, "It's not right. It's not something we need. We should leave things as they are."

Tatsuki still wasn't answering her, and Orihime wasn't willing to leave it at that. She took a step forward toward the other girl.

"Orihime, what are you-" Tatsuki started to shake little, as if the tension was too much.

"If you won't answer me, Tatsuki, I'll just have to do what I should have done all along." Orihime said in a dead serious voice that seemed complete contrast to her typical personality.

"W-What do you mean?" There was fear in Tatsuki's eyes.

"I'll do it the right way." Orihime said simply.

"D-Don't say it." Tatsuki pleaded helplessly.

Orihime didn't listen. In a voice of clear, perfect certainty she said, "Tatsuki, I love you."

Tatsuki seemed to melt at the words as if she was powerless beneath them. She gave a vulnerable mutter, "O-Orihime..."

Orihime was surprised at how easy the words had come to her, especially when she had never foreseen it going like this. She had started with the question of whether or not Tatsuki loved her, now here she was confessing her own love to Tatsuki. It was strange to her, and there were still so many things for her to be nervous about, but at that moment she wanted things to go to the next level.

She stepped forward again. Then, without another breath, Orihime made her move, placing a soft kiss on Tatsuki's lips as she pulled the other girl into her embrace.

Tatsuki's face was frozen with a look of fear and surprise as she stared helplessly into the eyes of Orihime, the eyes of the girl who was kissing her, the eyes of the girl who loved her.

For several minutes Orihime enjoyed the taste of Tatsuki's lips, the gentle pressure of her and Tatsuki's mouths as the pressed together as if mesmerized by one another. Then the moment ended and Orihime pulled away to once more face the other down.

Tatsuki was literally frozen in place. It was hard to say what she felt, Orihime could only hope it was something good. When the girl spoke, it was a shy stutter accompanied by a nervous blush, "O-Orihime, w-why did, did you...?"

"You've always been special to me Tatsuki. That's why it's you I want to love, why it's you I want to be with." Orihime said in a strong voice.

Tatsuki's tone was broken, frantic, and racked with uncertainty as she tried to protest,"B-but, Ori-, O-Orihime, we can't. It's not, it's not- "

"I don't care it it's different or anything." Orihime cut Tatsuki off in a stammer. She continued with a hint of desperation, "As long as we both have these feelings for each other, nothing else should matter."

"But I don't know, Orihime..." Tatsuki shouted, her raised tone seemed more directed at herself rather than at Orihime.

"Then, you don't return how I feel?" Orihime asked taking a somber voice.

Tatsuki just stared at the sky a moment before breaking out with tears, as in a near cry she said, "No, it's just, it's just so hard, after all this time.."

"Tatsuki..." Orihime said in a gasp.

"Keeping it inside, telling myself I could never let it out, telling myself I never would let it out, convincing myself that what we had together would, would always be enough..." tears ran down Tatsuki's face as she let out her feelings.

"You can let it out now, Tatsuki." Orihime said as she took a step forward and placed a hand under Tatsuki's eyes, drying the girl's tears.

Tatsuki looked up to view the Orihime's beautiful smile through her still tear-soaked vision. She said shaking slightly as she fought to quell her tears, "All I ever wanted was to be your friend, Orihime. To see you smile, to make you happy. That was always enough; I never expected anymore that that..."

"But you did such a good job at that that now you get rewarded, Tatsuki." Orihime returned on a whim to one of her more upbeat hyper tones ash she began to hug Tatsuki tightly.

"And, so you're my reward, then?" Tatsuki cocked a smile as she asked this, her composure fully restored as she struggled to breath through Orihime's hold on her.

"Yup!" Orihime said with a nod, still not loosening her embrace.

Tatsuki forced herself from the other girl after a few moments to say between breaths, "So what do we do now?"

"We're real close to my apartment already. Let's go there so we can finish sorting this all out." Orihime suggested excitedly.

"O-Okay" Tatsuki said with a reluctant nod, a little nervous about where following the girl she had just kissed to her private apartment could lead her.

It wasn't long before the two girls arrived at Orihime's apartment and found their way inside. Before long they had found seats right next to one another on a small yet cozy couch.

It was Tatsuki who first spoke, asking with visible nerve, "So what do you want sorted out, Orihime?"

Orihime said, showing fear in her soft voice as well, "Well, since we both have feelings for one another, that means were a couple now, right?"

"I-I, Orihime, it's still so hard for me..." Tatsuki stammered, cursing her uncertainty under her breath.

"I understand. It was hard for you to keep your love secret, and now that your free to let it all out, it won't come out." Orihime spoke warmly.

:Tatsuki nodded as she allowed her head to sink into place at Orihime's shoulder. She said softly, "I was always convinced that how I felt for you, that it was wrong. I'm just not sure I'm comfortable with it yet."

Orihime closed her eyes to think. She was scared of the next step, she was terrified, but she wanted Tatsuki to accept her no matter what. In a slow, somewhat shaky tone she said, "Then why don't we become a little closer, Tatsuki." She paused to look into Tatsuki's eyes once more to make sure she was sure before adding, "Then maybe both of us will become more comfortable with everything."

Tatsuki backed her body away from the girl she had been using as a support. She said fearfully, "Orihime! You're not, you're not suggesting that, that we-"

"Tatsuki. I've never once thought about stuff like that, about having someone else touch me intimately. It just always seemed foreign to me, but right now, I really want a chance to show you the depth of what I feel for you." Orihime's voice was charged with emotion.

"I don't know if I'm ready, Orihime." Tatsuki said shyly as she stared back at the other.

Orihime was set though, she knew she wanted to show her love to Tatsuki, and she wanted to do it now before she changed her mind. Without warning she pulled Tatsuki in for another kiss.

This time it was a little different though, within seconds of their lips touching, Orihime allowed her tongue to flick curiously against Tatsuki's mouth. Tatsuki was till obviously frightened, yet at the same time her love for Orihime made her wanting and against her will she felt her mouth open to allow Orihime's entry.

Orihime's tongue fully explored the depths of Tatsuki's mouth and was soon greeted by Tatsuki's own tongue which quickly began to hotly swirl around it. Orihime could feel a collective mixture of their saliva begin to run coolly down her cheek as thew deep, sexual kiss became even more so, Tatsuki now jarringly exploring Orihime's own mouth.

The minutes passed and neither of them seemed eager to stop. Rare feelings of deep sexual excitement were boiling over inside of Orihime and she at that moment desperately craved new sensations. Casually, without breaking the kiss, she grabbed Tatsuki's arm by the wrist, swiftly forcing Tatsuki's hand to her chest. Tatsuki gave a gasp into Orihime's mouth as her hand tried to move away in reflex, but it was kept in place under Orihime's strength and soon Tatsuki was willingly massaging her breast gently causing more saliva to pool over inside Orihime's mouth.

The two broke from each other to gasp helplessly for air, Tatsuki opting not to remove her hand from its current endeavor. Orihime opened her mouth to speak, but by the look given by Tatsuki she realized nothing more needed to be said. Curiously, Orihime let her own hand waver to Tatsuki's chest to begin its own play. Soon both girls' hands were traveling freely across each other's bodies exploring every delicate curve as they both reveled in the pleasure of the other's touch.

Orihime then noticed Tatsuki's hands had found their way under her shirt to caress the flesh of her stomach. Smiling brightly, Orihime raised her arms to remove her blouse, tossing it aside. Tatsuki blushed vibrantly at this development, but as she next witnessed Orihime unclasp her bra and shake free her exceptional breasts her embarrassment vanished at once into primal sexual desire.

Without warning Tatsuki was on top of Orihime, her mouth hungrily glued to the girl's left breast, sucking the nipple playfully as she let her tongue dance around it. Orihime moaned at the sensations she was feeling. Lustfully, she began to let her hand pull at her skirt. Tatsuki noticed Orihime's struggle and at once lent her aid as she forcefully removed the skirt while switching her mouth's attention to the other breast.

With a hungry smile Tatsuki let her hand penetrate the last article of clothing still adorned by the other girl, a simple pair of white cotton panties. Soon Orihime could feel Tatsuki's fingers enter her, prying hotly into her core, filling her with Tatsuki's love. This new sensation was beyond imagining for Orihime as her moans began to become harder, more frantic, more intense. The way Tatsuki's fingers moved against the insides of her tight slit, making her pleasure well with each thrust, it was too much. She gave a tug signaling that Tatsuki was free to remove the final strip of cloth.

Tatsuki removed Orihime's panties hastily and flung them to the floor. Instantly she removed herself, still drooling, from the ample mound of delicious soft flesh that was Orihime's breast and began to rapidly thrust the full of four fingers deep into Orihime's watering sex. Orihime was more screaming in shear ecstatic bliss than she was moaning now, the sensations proving more than she could possibly take. Seconds later shivers went through every corner of Orihime's body as she felt her muscles tense and contract; her sexual fluid pooled over as she experienced the most intense feeling of pleasure she could imagine.

Orihime's hand wandered off to lovingly brush Tatsuki's cheek as the other girl pulled back. Orihime spoke in a low purr, "You're amazing, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki smiled wickedly as she resumed a deep massage of Orihime's breasts. Her eyes were filled with a deep sexual fire as she said with a short teasing laugh, "I'd say you're the amazing one, Orihime."

Orihime smiled back as she pulled Tatsuki once more on top of her, pushing her bust up against Tatsuki's body in a seductive fashion as she pulled the girl's mouth to her for another deep, wet kiss. Breaking off, she said while licking her lips, "Now I want to show you my love, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki gave a short nod as her hands traveled down her frame in order to remove the shirt she wore. Taking note, Orihime began to place a series of intense kisses on the girl's lips as she took over the ordeal of removing the shirt, pulling it over the girl's head in between passionate flickers of tongues' desperate for one anothers' taste.

Without sparing a moment, Orihime reached around to undo Tatsuki's bra which she removed and tossed away playfully. Tatsuki didn't give Orihime much time to examine the freshly revealed flesh though as she stood up at once to remove her pants and then her final under garment.

It was when Tatsuki retook her spot on the couch next to Orihime that the other girl was able to see the real beauty that was the woman she loved. At that moment, naked for the first time before her eyes, Tatsuki Arisawa looked just like a goddess to Orihime. Her strong, refined musculature highlighted her the feminine curves of her body, and though her breasts were small by comparison with Orihime's own they were still quite shapely and supple.

Despite the shortish, spiky hair and the tough tomboy attitude Tatsuki was very much a girl. This fact had at one point been one of Orihime's hang-ups on loving Tatsuki but at this moment she was happy for it. This stunning girl who had just made her experience the most intense feelings of pleasure she had ever felt was right now the most attractive creature in the world to her.

Orihime took lead as she now forced herself on top of Tatsuki thrusting her tongue deep into the girl's open mouth once more as she began to excitedly fondle Tatsuki's breasts. Tatsuki was already panting into her mouth as Orihime broke the kiss and licked a line down Tatsuki's neck to her chest, allowing her tongue to playfully tease at the rock-hard nub of Tatsuki's left nipple wile she continued to treat the soft, sensitive flesh of the other breast with her hand.

From the soft moans and the way that Tatsuki was now combing her hand lovingly through her hair, Orihime knew the other girl was appreciating what she did. Orihime however strived to show Tatsuki even more. Orihime loosened her suckle at the girl's breast and allowed her tongue to travel in a line from Tatsuki's bust across her stomach and then across her navel. It was when Orihime dropped from the couch to the floor, positioning herself in between Tatsuki's defined and muscular yet feminine legs that Tatsuki opened her mouth, surely to tell Orihime that she didn't have to do anything like this yet, but Orihime silenced her without a word before she could say it.

Lustfully Orihime kissed at the inside of Tatsuki's thigh, tasting the slight flavor of the residual wetness that had formed between the girl's legs since the night began. Her appetite now inflamed, Orihime wasted little time in hard thrusting the full of her tongue deep into Tatsuki's dripping sexual core; She loved it at once, the glossy pink shine, the strong yet subtle taste, the feel of every bump and line inside Tatsuki's tight slit as she swirled her tongue about. It was all so incredible to her.

Judging from the stream of hot moans Tatsuki was giving off it was clear to Orihime she was enjoying herself as well. Orihime then decided to escalate things, pushing her mouth even closer as she placed a hand to softly pressure Tatsuki's abdomen, she began to lick deeper , harder, faster, and then more centralized as she began to focus her attention on Tatsuki's hot, pulsing clit. Soon, Tatsuki's low subdued moans were replaced with high girlish squeals as she reveled in the pleasure Orihime was adorning her with.

Orihime soon realized from the tempo of Tatsuki's blissful cries that she was approaching her release, but performing oral sex on Tatsuki for the first time had made her yet again desperate for her own release. Slowly she raised her head from Tatsuki's sex and got to her feet, licking up as much of the vast wetness surrounding her mouth as possible as Tatsuki looked on a little confused but mostly desperate for more. Then Orihime went about forcing Tatsuki to lay laterally on the couch as she crawled back and straddled herself in reverse over Tatsuki, making her attention at once clear to the other girl.

Without wait Orihime resumed her attack on Tatsuki's sensitive sex spot, allowing her tongue to further assault the girl's clit as she took to using her fingers to directly penetrate the depths of the wet hole. Without stopping Orihime waved the rear section of her body seductively over Tatsuki's face making it certain that Tatsuki could observe all the intricacies of Orihime's own watering sex. In an obvious state of arousal Tatsuki obliged Orihime's desires beginning her own oral penetration of Orihime.

Orihime loved the feel of Tatsuki's firm, warm tongue deep and hot inside her, massaging her insides. Her mouth let go of Tatsuki's clit in order to let out some deep, intense moans as her fingers doubled their tempo. Orihime could feel her breasts bounce rapidly as she felt Tatsuki's insides with her fingers and Tatsuki's tongue hot against the inner walls of her own slit. The sensations were all combining and soon her moaning had once more reached an ecstatic level. A few hot and heavy licks from Tatsuki later, licks that had become harder and harder for Tatsuki to execute through her own pleasure, Orihime came once more in explosive climax, sharing a spurt of sexual fluid with Tatsuki's open mouth.

Orihime raised herself slightly so that Tatsuki had room to breathe, though still a clear view of the insides of her most private areas. Orihime went back to orally pleasuring Tatsuki's clit with her tongue whilst not removing her fingers. Tatsuki's moans were becoming once more high and exasperated though she was still timing them with hungry licks at the hot slit that hung inches from her face. With a little more effort Tatsuki was screaming as she writhed in pleasure under Orihime's touch. Very soon, she too erupted in her own incredible orgasm.

Either girl's mouth was encircled with the glossy sheen of the other's juices as the two fumbled back into a sitting position and began to kiss with passion greater than that which had been seen before, both girl's tasting their collective taste as their tongues danced hotly in open air. Minutes later, after many failed attempts to stop, the two pulled away from each other.

It was Tatsuki who first spoke, with tears in her eyes, "I love you so much, Orihime."

"Me too. That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." Orihime replied short of breath, her heart still racing.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki said in a longing whisper.

Orihime sat upright and took a thinking position, she then asked in an inquisitive tone"Tatsuki, how long have we known each other?"

"Over five years, Orihime.." Tatsuki replied still in a daze.

Orihime's face distorted with angry disappointment, "So we could have been doing stuff like this for five years?"

Tatsuki gave a scowl before saying firmly, "Now you're just sounding perverted, Orihime. We should just be happy that we're together now."

"Sorry, it's just, you should have told me sooner, Tatsuki." Orihime said with love clear in her eyes.

Tatsuki's expression returned to a smile as she replied in a teasing tone, "Maybe you should have realized my feelings sooner."

Orihime gave a pouting face knowing Tatsuki was right. It was only due to her own effort that she had Tatsuki as a lover now. She returned to a romantic sigh asking, "You'll stay with me tonight, Tatsuki?"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you now, Orihime." Tatsuki said assuringly as Orihime got to her feet.

"I'm glad." Orihime said happily as she twirled about, giving her lover a clear view of her still-naked, gorgeous form before skipping off toward her bed. Tatsuki soon followed.

A/N: There, I knew that the prospect of writing a hot sex scene would allow me to escape this rut of writing short chapters I've been stuck in lately. Anyways, I was about a nervous writing this chapter as I have been writing anything. The reason I was initially reluctant to write this pairing was not because it was a different anime, but more because I love this pairing and really did not want to screw it up. As such I really hope this chapter was good. I can't really tell, I have a feeling I got the sex down pretty good, but I'm not sure I got the atmosphere right and I know it's not perfect. Anyways, this fic will have one more simple conclusion chapter. Don't expect anything real phenomenal there just more fun.


	5. Orihime: Towards a Happy Future

A/N: Well this has been a fun ride, but here is the final chapter of my first Bleach fanfiction; a simple, short conclusion that probably doesn't conclude much. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I have no legal rights or claim to the anime/manga Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. This is solely a fan work.

Orihime wore a bright smile as she walked the halls of Karakura High School, her classes now complete for the day. Things were different for her now since her last visit to this place. That incredible night, the wonderful weekend that followed, they were but a blur now, yet Orihime knew these were the first steps in her new future, a future with Tatsuki close by her side.

But still, she thought, even if Tatsuki Arisawa was her lover now instead of her best friend things hadn't changed for her too significantly. She would still visit the same places, meet the same people, do the same things. The only difference between now and then was in her and Tatsuki's happiness.

"Orihime." A voice called out from behind her as she walked. She turned to find Uryu Ishida standing there before her.

"Oh hey Uryu Ishida. What's up?' Orihime replied with a wide smile using a carefree tone.

Ishida put his hand to his mouth, using a finger to adjust his glasses. In a cool tone he pried, "Nothing. I was just wondering if you were ever able to confront your friend."

"Uh huh. I sure was!" Orihime replied with a cute, energetic nod as she remembered her confession to Tatsuki.

Uryu returned his own nod. In a meticulous manner he next asked, "So were you right?"

"Yup. I was." Orihime said brightening her smile.

"So who is this friend anyway?" Ishida questioned, showing obvious signs of immense curiosity, despite trying his hardest to look otherwise.

Orihime thought a moment. Her and Tatsuki were lovers now. In her mind they would always be lovers now. So in that case what point was there in hiding it anymore? Her friends at least deserved to know. She started with a proud, soft smile, "Well, you see, actually it's Ta-"

"Hey Orihime!" Came a loud call from afar, cutting Orihime off before she could finish. She turned her head to this time find Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oh, hi Ichigo!" Orihime called back with enthusiasm as Ichigo grew near.

"Hey Ishida..." Ichigo sighed as he noticed Orihime's partner in conversation.

"Ichigo..." Uryu said acknowledging the greeting, as he tried even harder to look real cool.

"So what are you guys talkin' about?" Ichigo asked with a slight grin.

"About one of Orihime's friends." Uryu replied sounding serious.

"Oh. Hey that reminds me, did you and Tatsuki get everything sorted out yet, Orihime?" Ichigo asked in a concerned voice.

"Yep! It's all better now." Orihime assured with vigor.

"That's good. I guess, everything's back to normal for you now." Ichigo said with a faint smile.

She'd have to tell Ichigo. Orihime would never be at peace with herself otherwise. In a sweet voice she sighed, "Actually things are better than ever for us now. You see, me and Tatsuki we are-"

"Hime!!" sounded a loud call. Without warning Orihime was pinned against a nearby wall. Chizuru Honsho was on top of her.

"Umm, hey Chizuru..." Orihime said reluctantly as she struggled to free herself.

Chizuru then turned her head to see Ichigo and Uryu still there, looking on with wide eyes. Apologetically she said as she withdrew herself, "Sorry, I didn't see you were talking to people."

"It's okay." Orihime replied with a cute laugh that made Chizuru smile.

"I'm happy you're not angry with me, my sweet little Hime." Chizuru said endearingly.

"Chizuru, do you remember what you said last time we talked?" Orihime asked in a soft voice.

"Last time we talked? Hmmm..." Chizuru said as she began to ponder. After a few seconds of thought, she continued in a light tone, "You mean Friday, when, I said you were by beautiful sweet Hime and then Tatsuki came up behind me and then beat the crap out of me."

Orihime shook her head as she remembered this scene that had occurred the day before that night when Tatsuki became her lover. Giving a nice laugh she said, "No I mean the last time we really talked, you know that day after school last week."

"Oh yeah." Chizuru said at once. Adding in a proud way, "I was able to get pretty far that day without being stopped."

"Uh huh. Well do you remember what you suggested?" Orihime asked lightly. She added in a serious tone, "You see I did some research into it..."

"Research?!" Chizuru exclaimed, perplexed. Thinking moment she then added with a look of terror on her face,"Wait! You don't' mean- You don't mean into that...!"

"Yeah..." Orihime said sadly. Chizuru loved her, and being a lesbian herself now she had no right or reason to dismiss that love. It was unfortunate, but Tatsuki had loved her first, and Tatsuki was who she loved, and though she knew it would hurt Chizuru, she had to say it.

"Please tell me you didn't find anything." Chizuru cried desperately.

"I'm sorry, but you were right." Orihime said trying to sound comforting.

"No! No! No! Of all the things for me to be right about, why this?' Chizuru shouted as she lashed out in anger, kicking the nearby wall several times.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Ichigo asked Uryu, thoroughly confused by the scene before them.

"None what so ever." Uryu replied with a blank look as he shook his head.

Chizuru and Orihime remained oblivious to the others' confusion as Chizuru continued to speak with disappointment in her voice, "So I suppose the two of you are together now?"

"Yeah we are. We're happy." Orihime said hesitantly, a little touched by Chizuru's tantrum.

"I just can't stand it." Chizuru exclaimed. She added while grinding her teeth bitterly, "'To lose to someone like her..."

"Hey guys. What's up?" A new voice said as it approached. All at once the four gathered there turned to find Tatsuki Arisawa standing before them.

"You!"Chizuru's face scrunched up with rage as she approached Tatsuki.

"C-Chizuru..." Tatsuki said with reluctance at sight of the other girl's anger.

"How dare you take Orihime away from me!" Chizuru shouted causing Tatsuki to blush and start backing away.

"Take Orihime away...?" Ichigo started in bewilderment at the words as he tried to follow the conversation.

Tatsuki made no effort to defend herself, she stood frozen with her face a vibrant red. Chizuru continued to vent her anger, "All this time you beat me up for wanting her and in the end all you wanted was to use Orihime in anyway possible as well. It just isn't right."

"Use Orihime in anyway possible..." It was Uryu who repeated Chizuru's words this time, though he seemed less confused and more intrigued as he was drooling slightly and his mind was wandering.

"L-Look. I, I don't know what to say. I, we just-" Tatsuki still found it difficult to talk as her words went nowhere.

"So wait! Does this mean, does this mean that your friend who you asked me about was Tatsuki?" Uryu snapped out of what ever preoccupying thought he had been having to ask conclusively.

"Yep it sure is!" Orihime admitted cheerfully.

"So then the two of you are together now?" Uryu said showing signs of surprise.

Orihime nodded.

"Wait a second." Ichigo spoke this time. Still slightly confused, he asked with a look that showed he was impossibly unprepared to approach the subject, "Orihime and Tatsuki, together? You mean like boyfriend and girlfr-, er I guess girlfriend and girlfriend in this case, like that?"

"We are. It's true love!" Orihime declared exuberant with a slight giggle. Chizuru's face became angrier, Ichigo stared ahead unbelievingly, Uryu gave a wide, awkward smile, and Tatsuki became further paralyzed with embarrassment.

"So I take it that when you asked me about Tatsuki the other day it wasn't because you were beginning to feel distanced..." Ichigo said in a low, uncomfortable tone.

"Nope. I was beginning to wonder if what we had together was more than just friendship." Orihime said, sounding as bubbly as usual.

"I see..." Ichigo replied awkwardly.

"So I guess I should be thanking you two, I might not have had the courage to say anything to Tatsuki without your help." Orihime smiled as she addressed Uryu and Ichigo.

"Uh, no, problem..." Ichigo said slowly, disjointedly.

"Yeah, I'm glad I could help, I guess..." Ishida seemed unsure of everything as he said his bit.

"And Chizuru, I should thank you the most, because without you, I might of never realized how much Tatsuki means to me." Orihime said in a sweet voice.

"No! Why? Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut?!" Chizuru shouted in frantic anger.

With that Orihime walked to Tatsuki's side. Bending in close she asked in a romantically charged voice, "You ready to go, my love?"

Tatsuki backed off again as Orihime drew even closer. In a unnerved manner she commanded, "Please don't kiss me Orihime."

"What? How come?" Orihime said cluelessly. She continued with disappointment in her voice, "You always let me kiss you. And when were in bed we don't stop kissing."

All at once everyone gathered there besides Orihime turned bright red; Uryu and Ichigo at vivid thoughts of this imagery, Tatsuki in deep embarrassment, and Chizuru in uncontrollable rage.

"Orihime! Let's just go!" Tatsuki yelled sternly through her blush. She proceeded to grab Orihime by her arm and drag her away.

"Hey Wait a minute!I'm not done with you yet, Arisawa!" Chizuru called angrily as she followed them.

"Chizuru there is nothing more we need to say to you." Tatsuki snapped back fiercely.

"I refuse to except it. I won't let you have my Orihime." Chizuru shouted with determination.

Seconds later Tatsuki had made a move and with a hard jab to the stomach Chizuru was at her knees.

"If you even think of touching Ori-, my girlfriend, again I'll seriously hurt you." Tatsuki threatened while causing herself to blush once more.

Chizuru made a few painful grunts as she clenched her stomach. In a desperate voice she pleaded, "Come on, were three of a kind now, right?" Tatsuki glared at her. She continued lightly, "I mean we should stick together. Maybe you could squeeze me into things? What do you say?"

"Do you want me to hurt you more?!" Tatsuki yelled sounding insulted at the very idea.

"Uhh, it was only a joke. Yeah." Chizuru said in a frantic way forcing a laugh. Then hastily she said before running for her life, "Well, uh, see you around. I gotta go. Bye!"

With no further distractions Orihime and Tatsuki were on their way home. Once they were a ways of school grounds Tatsuki extended her hand to Orihime who took it and grasped it warmly.

In a loving coo Orihime asked, "Why did you look so upset back there, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki gave a hard sigh. In an apologetic voice she explained, "It's still hard for me to be open with my feelings, Orihime. I love you, but it's hard to be so open with that love in front of others."

"I'm sorry, Tatsuki. I made you uncomfortable." Orihime said sweetly.

"No. You shouldn't apologize, Orihime." Tatsuki said giving a warm smile to her lover. Lovingly she spoke, "I need to learn to be comfortable with it. You're worth that much."

Things went quiet for a few moments as the two continued their walk. Then Orihime broke the silence with a new question which she uttered in a soft voice, "What are we going to do now, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki smiled faintly as she looked at the sky. In a reflective way she answered, "I'm going to work at telling my parents this week. Either way, whether their cool with it or not, I'll move in with you."

"Really? You mean it?" Orihime said with excitement.

"Of course. I mean if you don't mind?" Tatsuki gave a slight blush.

"Of course I don't!" Orihime said at once. She then said happily, "I guess it's good thing that I live alone."

"Orihime, you know that's not the case..." Tatsuki said with a sad look.

"I know. I shouldn't forget brother or any of my loneliness." Orihime admitted her voice, slightly melancholy. then in a return to her usual happiness she concluded, "But now I have you Tatsuki. I won't be lonely anymore."

"I'll be there for you, Orihime." Tatsuki said smiling asshe pulled Orihime in close.

"From now on, we'll od everything together Tatsuki." Orihime said as she reveled in Tatsuki's warmth.

"Yeah it will be nice, won't it Orihime?" Tatsuki sighed romantically.

"Is it okay for us to kiss again yet?" Orihime asked as she came to rest her head on Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Tatsuki said simply before pulling Orihime into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

It wasn't long before the zombies returned to Orihime's daydreams. This time Orihime's love (and her chainsaw) proved to be enough. Her and Tatsuki worked together, stood their ground and succeeded in butchering each new wave of vile zombies that encroached upon them. Eventually she was alone with Tatsuki and the two could finish their dance; gliding effortlessly over the decayed, hacked-up remains of zombie flesh that lie about the empty ballroom as they followed their hearts to new worlds of happiness.

A/N: Eh, I'm not the best with endings but hopefully this one was adequate. I know retuning to the whole zombie bit for the last paragraph might have been a bad idea but the ending just seemed lacking without a conclusion and it seemed like the best idea. Either way, I think this might be my new favorite of the fics I've written. I like the take on the Tatsuki X Orihime dynamic I went with here, I think it seems more realistic to me that effort from Orihime would be the key if they ever were to actually end up together. I really enjoyed writing a Bleach story for the first time and hope to do it again someday; there are still plenty of interesting girls in Bleach I'd consider wiring (Rangiku, Yoruichi, Nanao, Soifon, Rukia, Nemu, Momo, Kukaku, Kiyone, Isane, Retsu, to name most everyone). As for where I go from here, I really don't know. I've ran into some things and now all that time I had at the start of summer has shrunk dramatically. As such for the next few weeks I'll be taking a break from fanfiction (after I finish my other fic, of course). However, during this time I'd like to hear any ideas you all might have for what my next fic is to be. Please note, I will not be committing to any of these suggestions, I am not taking requests, I simply would like to hear some ideas. So far I've only written for Naruto and Bleach but I'm willing to branch out so don't be afraid to make suggestions from other anime.


End file.
